


Five People Who Never Taught In Sunnydale

by KerrAvonsen



Category: Buffy: The Vampire Slayer, Doctor Who, Harry Potter - Rowling, Highlander: The Series, The Sentinel, The Tomorrow People (1973)
Genre: Challenge: tthdrabbles, Crossover, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-09
Updated: 2007-03-09
Packaged: 2017-10-11 08:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/110564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KerrAvonsen/pseuds/KerrAvonsen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy and Willow and crossovery teachery goodness. Five chapters, five crossovers: Highlander, Harry Potter, Tomorrow People, Sentinel, Doctor Who. Drabbles and double-drabbles written for tthdrabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Five People Who Never Taught In Sunnydale (1)**

by Kathryn Andersen

**Words:**200  
**Universe:**Buffy/Highlander  
**Challenge:**tthdrabbles #42 - Five Things  
**Summary:**Willow and Buffy get asked for directions.

* * *

"Oh, my," breathed Willow, "isn't he _gorgeous_." The object of her admiration had just entered the double doors of the main entrance of Sunnydale High School. He was tall, dark-haired and handsome, with a lean face and a hawk-like nose, and wore a trench-coat.

Buffy pursed her mouth. "Hmmm, possibly dream-type material. Don't like the hair, though. Too short. If I was looking, which of course, I'm not."

"How are things with Angel?" Willow asked.

Buffy sighed.

"Like that, huh?"

Buffy rolled her eyes.

Willow's eyes were caught again by the handsome unknown. "I wonder who he is," Willow added, turning from the absent to the immediate. "New teacher?"

The vision walked in their direction down the corridor. "Excuse me," he said in an accent mostly British, "could you tell me where I could find Rupert Giles?"

"Uh, in the Library," Willow stammered. "The Library where the Librarian is - which is Giles. Is the Librarian, that is."

The vision smiled. "Thank you, but I'm afraid I don't know where the Library _is_."

Willow blushed crimson. Buffy gave him directions.

"I am such a spaz!" Willow muttered as soon as he was out of earshot.

Buffy grinned. "_I_ still respect you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Five People Who Never Taught In Sunnydale (2)**

**Five People Who Never Taught In Sunnydale (2)**

by Kathryn Andersen

**Words:**100  
**Universe:**Buffy/Harry Potter  
**Challenge:**tthdrabbles #42 - Five Things  
**Summary:**Buffy gets in trouble.

* * *

"At least he could get some hair-care products," Buffy muttered to Willow.

"What was that, Miss Summers?" their new Chemistry teacher snapped. "Would you care to share your observations with the class?"

"Er, nothing, Mr. Snape."

"Since I am clearly boring you, perhaps you would like to explain to the class the difference between a precipitate and a suspension?"

"Er, one's very fast and the other is better than getting expelled?"

"I perceive that I am going to have to demonstrate to you the difference between _attention_ and _detention_. I expect you at four o'clock this afternoon, in lab three."


	3. Five People Who Never Taught In Sunnydale Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Five People Who Never Taught In Sunnydale (3)**

**Five People Who Never Taught In Sunnydale (3)**

by Kathryn Andersen

**Words:**200  
**Universe:**Buffy/Tomorrow People  
**Notes:**AU, during "Earshot".  
**Challenge:**tthdrabbles #42 - Five Things  
**Summary:**Buffy gets some unexpected help in "Earshot".

* * *

When Buffy opened her eyes, she saw their familiar, concerned faces peering down at her, their concerned thoughts beating at her.

An almost-stranger was sitting beside her on the lawn. "Miss M'Bundo?" _What's my art teacher doing here?_

_Helping you._ The thought was bright and painful, like a laser beam. Buffy winced.

Miss M'Bundo winced in sympathy. "Sorry." She squeezed Buffy's hand. "I know this is hard, but it will be over soon. You have the ability, but not the control. The door is stuck, half open. You must _push_ against it; open your mind."

Buffy pushed, mentally, pushed against the pain.

"That's right. Open like a flower. Feel your mind unfold..."

Suddenly something clicked, settled into place. It was like like fixing a dislocated shoulder: there was still pain, but it was _good_ pain, and so much less than it had been before. She could still hear the voices, all around, but they were no longer overwhelming; she could filter them out.

"Thank you, Miss M'Bundo!"

The teacher smiled. _Call me Elizabeth._ "There is still a lot for you to learn, how to control your abilities."

Buffy leapt to her feet. "But first, we have a killer to catch!"


	4. Five People Who Never Taught In Sunnydale Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Five People Who Never Taught In Sunnydale (4)**

**Five People Who Never Taught In Sunnydale (4)**

by Kathryn Andersen

**Words:**100  
**Universe:**Buffy/Sentinel  
**Rating:**PG  
**Challenge:**tthdrabbles #42 - Five Things  
**Summary:**A popular course.

* * *

Willow took in her friend's glum face. "Why the frown?"

"I only signed up for this because it was supposed to be easy," Buffy said. "I didn't expect it to be _popular_!"

"C'mon, it'll be fun!"

The lecture theatre was filling up fast.

A man bounced into the room as if his feet were on springs. _He's not going to find a seat this late,_ Willow thought. He pushed his long curly hair out of his eyes, and to Willow's surprise, went up to the podium and tapped on the microphone.

"Hello everyone, I'm Blair Sandburg. Welcome to Anthropology 101."


	5. Five People Who Never Taught In Sunnydale Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Five People Who Never Taught In Sunnydale (5)**

**Five People Who Never Taught In Sunnydale (5)**

by Kathryn Andersen

**Words:**100  
**Universe:**Buffy/Doctor Who  
**Challenge:**tthdrabbles #42 - Five Things  
**Summary:**Unexpected substitution.

* * *

"Good morning." The mild Scottish accent took Willow by surprise. The man standing at the podium wore a cream coat, a panama hat, and had an umbrella hanging over his arm. "I'm afraid that Dr. Walsh is unable to give today's lecture. I will be speaking in her stead. I am Doctor Smith." He raised his hat and then put it down on the podium. "The subject of today's lecture is Scientific Ethics. I expect you all to _pay attention_."

Willow sat up straighter as he looked directly at her. She never forgot that lecture as long as she lived.


End file.
